Love Addict
by hipuko
Summary: A story based on an actual night in my everyday life - Details inside - . I guess the summary would be, 'I make a wish and it comes true? XD Well enjoy, reviews are appreciated but not nessacary, this is meant for me and my friend. Kana/Me & Zero/Netty
1. I Knew It

**_Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino_**

**Thank you for reading. This is rated T or minimal language and whatnot. This is a story written for me and my friend, because I'm hopelessly in love with Kaname and she's a big fan of Zero-kun. This is basically to humor us, but if you like it you can read it, too. So here's the story behind this : One night she came over to spend the night and we ordered pizza to eat. Well, while we were eating I happened to glance down into my cup of pop and saw a small rainbow in one of my ice cubes. I said, "Omigosh! A magical ice-cube with a rainbow in it! Ima eat it then make a wish!" My friend, Annette, just shook her head and laughed at me mumbling something among the lines of, "Hope it's not gasoline.." So I ate the ice-cube and after we got done eating we were washing up the dishes and going back to my bedroom and I go, "I bet you can't tell what I wished for." And then she says, "For you and Kaname to be together." I grumbled, swearing to her under my breath because she was right! Haha ... the memories ... ANYWAYS (XD), So later that night I dragged her outside and we walked around my cull-de-sack and sat in the middle of my driveway until like midnight, then she finally sighs, "Em, Kaname is not coming tonight lets just go inside." We finally did, but I was not happy about it! My magical ice-cube betrayed meee! -sadface- So here's what I would have liked to happen! Enjoy~!**

** :: I don't know how long this will last ... maybe a few chapters ... depending on responses it might just be continued into a long story ... but it's mainly for just laughs between us besties... Well again, enjoy~! ::**

**

* * *

~ © _hipuko _© ~

* * *

**

Chapter One :

"Hey, let's go outside!" I rolled over to Annette, practically squishing her in the process.

"But I don't want to.." She whined, slunking lazily back into the pillows.

"Oh! C'mon, I'll let you finish watching the Vampire Knight episode when we get back inside; it's not loading anyways. Stupid Internet.." I propped myself up on my arms and batted my eyelashes her way a few times.

"Okay.." She gave in, making me squeal and jump off of the bed.

"It's cold outside, so bundle up." I told her as I slipped on my jacket and pulled on a pair of gloves.

"Mhm." I could tell she wasn't wanting to do this; but I couldn't care less.

I wrapped a scarf around my neck and exited my room just as I put a hat on my head. "Here," I sighed, handing over my fluffy scarf.

"Yay!" She chidded; did she ever loved that scarf..

We sauntered off onto the front porch, leaving off the light because we didn't want to attract bugs. I stopped when we reached the end of my driveway; waiting for our eyes to adjust to the dark so we could see better, although the street lights did help on that part. "Let's walk around." I sighed, starting off on the sidewalk which looped around in a circle.

"'Kay," She sighed as we made our way to the first part where the sidewalk broke off.

I glanced down the street and back to see if any cars were coming; there were none.

"You're just waiting for Kaname, aren't you?" She laughed, shoving her hands into the pockets of her coat and walking more swiftly to catch up to my long strides.

"No," I lied; the word dripping with sarcasm.

"He's not gonna show up, Em. Sorry but he's just a fictional character, he's not rea-"

"LALALALALALALALALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOUUUU!" I covered my ears and cried out like a little girl; not wanting to hear the truth.

We both laughed together as we walked around once again. "But I'll hold that against you when a black car with tinted windows pulls into the cull-dee-sack." I poked her in the ribs.

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen."

[A few minutes before I had stated that fact, we told each other that if a car comes by, we either be so still we can't be seen, or we make a mad dash for my driveway and duck behind the big van that sat in it.]

I stopped dead in my tracks, halting her to a stop by shoving my hand into her chest. She looked at me like I was crazy until I hissed, "Car!" and we both took off bolting to the van in my driveway.

Barely making it, we both ducked behind the front of the van, watching as the car pulled into the cull-dee-sack. My heart did a little flip-flop in my chest when I noted the fact it was black; it couldn't possibly be him right? Just a coincidence... the neighbors usually got in late anyways ... maybe they got a new car.

"Em, I think we should go inside now," Annette whispered nervously as she took a step back.

I looked into her panic-struck eyes and swallowed. But what if it _was _Kaname? I couldn't just turn my back on him. But then what if it wasn't? What if it was some guy who saw us and wanted to murder us? "Okay .. " I sighed, hesitant as I watched the car creep to a crawl as it stopped only a matter of feet from my driveway.

We started tip-toeing carefully onto the porch, although Annette was a lot faster than I was and already had her hand on the door-knob, motioning for me to come faster. I put one foot on the step on the porch when I heard a car door open and close. I took a deep breath and paused. I wanted to look but the chills that were shaking my spine made me want to scream and run into the house.

"Emily?" My name was spoken and it was not Annette. I looked to her eyes to confirm what I had just heard.

She shook her head, and I noted her eyes were wide but were not glancing over my head to see who had confronted me.

_Th-thump. Th-thump. Th-thump. _My heartbeat was unsteady and fast, as I slowly - _very slowly _- turned and tried to make out the figure that was pausing in the middle of my driveway.

"Y-yes?" My voice trembled as Annette's and yanked me back and she whispered, "C'mon lets go inside."

"Oh! I did find you!" Said the male voice in the middle of the driveway. I could see his teeth flash me a smile.

I swallowed, taking a step forward despite how my knees were shaking. "Who are you?"

"Can't see me in the dark?" His voice was a little too high-pitched to be Kaname's ... well at least I hoped ... So who could it possibly be? "It's me; Takuma."

"Ichijou?" I gasped and almost fell over, my shoulder crashing into the brick of the wall.

"Seriously?" I heard Annette question, too. She stood to my side and was trying to help me stand back up straight.

"Would I be joking?" He asked, taking a few steps closer to us.

"I-I wouldn't know I can't see your face." I stammered; after being able to regain my balance I stepped off the porch in order to try and see him better.

"Here," He sighed, gripping my shoulders and spinning us around so that his back faced Annette and the street light could shine on his face.

I gasped. Blonde hair ... emerald orbs ... Same Takuma _I_ knew. "It is you!" Tears were forming at the corners of my eyes as I stared in disbelief; my hands coming up to cover my gaping mouth.

"I told you." He smiled.

"Annette, come see this, you won't believe it!" I motioned for her to come and stand next to me.

A little reluctant, she finally came and stood by my side. "No way!" She gasped in disbelief, too, and stared at him dumbly.

"If you _are _Takuma ... then ... does that mean ... ? " I was on the verge of sobbing, my hands were trembling and my eyes were blurring with tears of somewhat joy. I couldn't just say his name out loud ... why? I don't know.

Takuma just smiled, as Annette stepped to the side as if ducking from something that would have hit her. I turned my head her way. "What?" She had the weirdest look on her face; a mix of disbelief, confusion, irony, and a hint of 'I-knew-it'.

I felt a pair of arms weave around my upper-torso and pull me into a body from my behind. Someones breath tickled the back of my neck and I knew I had to be dreaming. "Yes," A velvet smooth voice whispered into my ear as their grip on me tightened. "It does mean I do exsist."

"Oh. My. Freaking. Jesus." My tears had stopped, yet my body shook with fear and excitement all at the same time.

I turned, the arms around me only loosening as I did this. My shock-struck eyes met wine colored orbs, hidden behind a mask of messy chocolate hair.

"I knew it," I smiled/smirked as I hugged him hard, eyeing the way Annette just kind of died as she watched.

* * *

**That's all I had time to write ... I hope you all enjoyed, and there will be a chapter two ... it will be posted when I get the chance to finish it and whatnot. Well reviews are appreciated, although it doesn't matter .. this is based on a self-appeasing story. Thanks for reading!**

**© _hipuko _©**


	2. I Hope

**_Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino_**

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading! (I'm not that special and this story isn't either, it was a shocker to get a response only a few hours after being put up..) Well ... XD; I hope you enjoy the next chapter ... not really sure _what's _going to happen ... I just write what comes out of my fingers ... so ... "Be Good Fingers!" XD; I'm such a dork ... I apologize. Now on with the story!~**

**

* * *

_~ © hipuko © ~

* * *

_**

Chapter Two :

"Freaking unbelievable," Annette muttered to herself as I snuggled my head into Kaname's shoulder.

"What's so unbelievable? Upset that you were wrong?" I teased, pulling back from him but still holding onto the sleeve of his black dress shirt.

"No .. It's just I don't know how this is possible .. " She pouted, turning away from mine and Kaname's gaze, her face obviously flushed.

"Well, hey. Look on the bright side. This means Zero-kun exsists." I poked Kaname's side and giggled when he smiled at me.

Her head pricked up at that, although she tried hiding the fact that what I had said caught interest. "So?"

I laughed, bending over from the pain it caused. "Ohmigod. Okay, fine be a party-pooper. I'm going with Kaname, see you later." I turned with him and started heading back to the car when her frail hands gripped the back of my jacket.

"Huh?" I asked, turning so I could look at her.

Her face was red and tears of frustration were building up at the corners of her eyes. "You can't just leave!"

"And why not?" I glanced at Kaname, who had a rather patient expression; the exact opposite of what I was feeling.

"What about everyone? Your mom, dad? They'll worry about you!" She was practically shouting.

"Shush or you'll wake the neighbors!" I hissed. "Now, you're actually worried about me leaving you behind right?"

This caught her off guard. "N-no! That's not it!"

"Uh-huh. That's what I thought." I glanced behind her at Takuma who had a small, sly smile written across his face.

I smiled right back and turned just as Kaname was holding the car door open for me. "Thank you," I mouthed as I climbed inside.

Kind of expecting it, I found the silver-haired hunter that Netty liked so much sitting across from me. I kicked his black tennis-shoe and smiled at him. He just glared questioningly.

"Em!" She sighed heavily but frantically.

"Push her Ichijou," I smiled devilishly as Kaname held the door open wide enough for Takuma to push Annette inside the car.

Using his pureblood speed, Kaname climbed inside the car and shut the door so she couldn't get out. "H-hey! Em! No fair!" She was on her hands and knees, trying to push herself up.

Chuckling, I helped her to sit on her knees and then pushed her back into the seat where Zero sat. The moment her eyes locked with his grey orbs her face flushed a few shades of red. "I don't wanna go!" She protested, finally being able to tear her gaze away from Zero's.

"Aw, c'mon, Netty. We've been best friends since we were three.*"

**[[ * : True Fact, Annette and I have been best friends since we were three years of age. We met at a McDonald's playscape (: ]]**

"B-but.." She tried reaching for the door handle when a pale hand smacked down onto it before she could even get an inch away from it.

"I don't want Emily being unhappy now, and if she wants you to come along ... you're coming along. Willing or not." His silky tonewas that of a leaders; of a pureblood's anyways.

I flushed and moved my gaze to my feet when I found his wine colored orbs on my face; but not before looking at Annette's expression. Her eyes were wide, kinda with fear _and _shock. Her hand shook uneasily as she nodded and sulked back into the leather cushion of the car seat.

The vrooming of the car engine startled me the slightest; the car rumbled to a start and soon I watched as we pulled out of my cull-dee-sack. I placed my hand on the cool of the glass and watched as my house disappeared into the distance. Like a final farewell, I bowed my head and shut my eyes, having a small moment of forgotten memories flash through my mind like an instant-replay.

Kaname's firm but comforting hand rested on my knee, making me look up and gaze into his wine eyes. I nodded my head as a thank you, before kicking off my ballerina flats and pulling my feet so I could sit on them and lean into his side. A long, strong arm wrapped around my upper-torso as I buried my face into his chest and inhaled deeply; his scent of roses and musk filling my nostrils. My hands clenched onto his dress shirt, the material crumpling in the action as I tried my best to hold back my tears of joy/melancholy. I felt his lips press onto the top of my hair as my eyes closed once again, and I heard him whisper, "We'll be _home _soon enough."

_Boy_ ... I hope.

* * *

**Uhm, I'm really _really _sorry for the short chapter! Please don't hate me.. I'm on a deadline. I have lots of grocery shopping to do .. and therapists appointments and I'm in the process of having my hair dyed purple ... lots of things to keep me from writing things properly and on-time, typically. So I apologize! I hope that you enjoyed anyways. **

**There _will _be a next chapter, so please be patient with me. It is appreciated!**

**Reviews are not necessary, but help for inspiration for the story. Thanks either way~!**

_**

* * *

**_

~hipuko ©


End file.
